Wilde West 12
8:03:30 PM Khiro: Right. Ebenezer was going to be trying to set up a holster for her! 8:03:47 PM Josie: Josie goes back to Statler to report in. 8:04:18 PM Khiro: All right! He's in there, feet up on his desk, drinking milk. 8:05:37 PM Josie: Hey. 8:05:42 PM Josie: Josie makes sure there's no one else in the room. 8:05:55 PM Khiro: Nope! 8:06:02 PM Khiro: Statler: Damn heartburn. 8:07:16 PM Josie: Turns out the gun we found is Excalibur. I'm keepin' it on me at all times, just in case. Don't tell anybody. 8:08:11 PM Khiro: Statler: ...Excalibur? Like, with King Arthur and Merlin and all them? Weren't that a sword? 8:09:27 PM Josie: Yeah, it was. 8:09:49 PM Khiro: And now it's a gun. 8:09:56 PM Josie: That's about the size of it. 8:12:02 PM Khiro: Statler: So... that's what that fella's map led to. 8:12:46 PM Josie: Yep. 8:12:57 PM Josie: Don't know how we're going to track the man himself. 8:13:20 PM Khiro: Statler: You mean the dead fella? 8:13:57 PM Josie: Yeah. 8:14:33 PM Khiro: STatler: Get this. Got shot in the shoulder. Shoulda been a flesh wound, but he died. Doc Preston don't think it was his heart, neither, that was plenty healthy. 8:14:57 PM Josie: ... poison? 8:15:45 PM Khiro: Statler: Doc says that's the best bet, can't find any though. 8:15:59 PM Khiro: Statler: ...and the bullet that hit him in the shoulder? Silver. 8:16:43 PM Josie: ... werewolf? 8:17:11 PM Khiro: Statler: Werewolves go beasty when you kill 'em. 8:17:42 PM Khiro: Statler: They don't stay in human shape. 8:18:03 PM Khiro: Statler: 'sides, as far as I know, most of the 'wolves around here live peaceful-like with the Indian tribes. 8:18:19 PM Josie: ... vampire, then? SOmethin' else? 8:19:11 PM Khiro: Statler: No fangs. Probably somethin' else. Plenty of supernatural folks don't like silver. 8:20:19 PM Josie: True. 8:20:26 PM Josie: Josie doesn't like iron much, herself. 8:25:04 PM Josie: Well. Don't know what's next. 8:25:23 PM Khiro: Statler: Me neither. 8:26:33 PM Khiro: Statler pulls a small moleskin-type journal out and drops it on the desk in front of him. This was all he had on 'im. Can't understand a word. I only speak english, and that only barely. 8:26:53 PM Josie: Y'don't give yourself enough credit. 8:26:57 PM Josie: Josie inspects the journal. 8:27:48 PM Khiro: Does Kate speak Latin? Cause it's latin. 8:28:31 PM Josie: Josie does not, unfortunately! She's not Catholic. 8:28:40 PM Josie: ... hm. Got any Catholic folks in town? Maybe Miss Kiska? 8:30:09 PM Khiro: Statler: I do think Miss Kiska is Jewish. You might ask around, though. 8:30:35 PM Josie: Preacher might know it, too. 8:31:20 PM Khiro: Statler: Your friend Mr. Dingo also strikes me as a man o' learnin'. Though that could just be the accent. 8:32:43 PM Josie: Nah, he's pretty smart. Guess I could start over there, though I'd hate him to think I'm pesterin' him. 8:35:15 PM Khiro: Statler: If you don't mind me sayin', I wouldn't worry about that. 8:36:39 PM Josie: You sure? 8:36:49 PM Josie: ... not too good with... that kinda thing. 8:38:05 PM Khiro: Statler: Well, I been married twice, so I might not be the best to give you advice, but think of it this way. If he needed help, would you like him to come and ask for it? 8:38:54 PM Josie: 'course, but I feel like that 'bout everybody. S'my job. 8:39:25 PM Khiro: Statler: But if you could help him, you'd like to help him. 8:41:44 PM Josie: ... right. 8:41:50 PM Josie: Well, I'll ask 'im first, then. Thanks. 8:42:06 PM Khiro: Statler: Thank you, Marshal. 8:42:26 PM Josie: Josie takes the little booklet with her, and pockets it. 8:44:12 PM Josie: Josie then heads off to the taxidermy shop again. 8:45:16 PM Khiro: Okay! He's in there, working on the holster. 8:45:25 PM Josie: Hey. 8:45:29 PM Josie: You speak Latin at all? 8:47:51 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: ... I can read it reasonably well. 8:50:09 PM Josie: Josie hands him the little booklet. "Found this on the dead man." 8:52:57 PM Khiro: Ebenezer takes it and looks at it. "Huh. I'll see what I can translate for you. I'm just about done with your holster. Then I'm supposed to head over to Doc Preston's and sew up the dead guy." 8:54:41 PM Josie: For burial? 8:55:12 PM Khiro: He nods. 8:55:58 PM Josie: When they gonna have the service? 8:56:53 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Probably in a day or so. Preacher will say a few words over him, I'm sure. 8:58:16 PM Josie: Josie nods. 9:00:43 PM Josie: All right. ... anythin' I can do to help? 9:06:47 PM Khiro: Ebenezer smiles. "Not really. Well, come here, let's see if I need to adjust the straps on this thing." 9:07:04 PM Josie: Josie nods. 9:07:08 PM Josie: What do I do? 9:16:18 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Hold your arms out. 9:17:14 PM Josie: Josie does! 9:17:36 PM Khiro: He starts wrapping the holster straps around her. 9:20:05 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Too tight? 9:20:09 PM Josie: Josie blushes. 9:20:13 PM Josie: Nah, don't think so. 9:23:11 PM | Edited 9:23:42 PM Khiro: Ebenezer nods. "All right, then." 9:24:16 PM Josie: ... tickles. 9:24:33 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: What was that? 9:26:15 PM Josie: Oh, just... touchin' me, that's all. 9:26:43 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: I assure you, I am trying to be as professional as possible... 9:27:50 PM Josie: Didn't say I minded. 9:29:56 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Well. Good. 9:31:44 PM Josie: Just tickles. 9:32:36 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Well. There. That should be quite good... 9:34:38 PM Josie: Josie blushes again, and kisses him! Why not. 9:35:16 PM Khiro: Ebenezer kisses back! "What was that for?" 9:35:39 PM Josie: ... don't know, really. Guess I just like you? 9:35:59 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: I figure that's a pretty good reason. 9:37:27 PM Josie: Josie smiles crookedly. 9:37:57 PM Josie: Right. Anyhow. Is it done? Does it all fit? 9:38:20 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: I should think so. 9:39:54 PM Josie: Josie puts the gun on and covers it up, then puts her jacket back on. 9:42:08 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Well. You can barely tell you're wearing the most powerful gun ever made. 9:42:40 PM Josie: Good. Don't intend to use it, neither. 9:43:48 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Probably for the best. 9:44:17 PM Josie: Don't know 'bout the adviseability of it, since it'll talk. 9:44:27 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: ... talk? 9:44:58 PM Josie: The gun will. 9:52:51 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Will it? 9:56:41 PM Josie: That's what Mr. Rivers said. 9:56:55 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: ... what's it going to say? 9:59:01 PM Josie: I don't know. "Well I remember ole' King Arthur, he used to like a beer on a Saturday night." 10:16:41 PM Khiro: ((Sorry. Having some problems with my comp again.)) 10:17:36 PM Josie: ((Figured it was Wennie problems!)) 10:18:09 PM Khiro: ((No, she's fine! My computer keeps crashing, though.)) 10:18:17 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Well. Write it down, could be interesting. 10:20:48 PM Josie: Might have to. 10:22:41 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: It's not gonna have you becoming Queen of anything, will it? 10:25:46 PM Josie: .... pretty sure I ain't suited to be Queen of anythin'. Fae don't marry mortals. ... not even sure if they marry each other. Or anythin' like that. 10:26:44 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Don't they have kings and queens and dukes and duchesses? 10:27:27 PM Josie: Josie shrugs. 10:27:32 PM Josie: Not sure, I think so, though. 10:28:52 PM Khiro: EBenezer: They do in the old stories. 10:29:56 PM Josie: Well, I wouldn't worry 'bout it much if I were you. Why, would you hate me if I was queen of the Americas or some such? 10:31:15 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Of course not. But then you'd be too busy and wouldn't have time for a mad taxidermist. 10:31:37 PM Josie: I'd make time for you. 10:32:46 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Well, then I'd be okay with that. 10:33:15 PM Josie: Careful, you might end up a Duke your own self. 10:33:33 PM Josie: Josie hands him the Latin stuff. "Take a look at this real quick?" 10:35:48 PM Khiro: He nods, and flips through it. "Seems to be a journal. It might take a little bit for me to translate, it's not exactly a second language for me. More like a sixth or seventh. 10:36:58 PM Josie: You speak *six* languages? 10:36:59 PM Josie: Josie goggles. 10:37:50 PM Khiro: Ebenezer nods. "Sure. French, spanish, portuguese, italian, and some german." 10:38:15 PM Josie: ... reckon you're the smartest fella I've ever met. 10:38:56 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: It's not that hard. Most of the languages I know all have the same roots. I learned them when I was young. Kids have an easier time with languages. 10:39:48 PM Josie: Never learned any but French. An' I can get along okay with Spanish, but not too good. 10:52:10 PM Josie: Josie smiles at him, hopefully. 10:53:07 PM Khiro: Ebenezer smiles back, and leans forward to kiss her. 10:57:19 PM Josie: Josie kisses him back, happily. 11:00:00 PM Khiro: Ebenezer smiles. "So. If you don't mind me hanging onto this, I should be able to translate it. Also, you should come by my place tonight. I'll make you dinner." 11:00:20 PM Josie: ... you cook? 11:00:30 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Only a little. 11:01:29 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: But what I do cook, I think I cook well. Like stew. 11:02:44 PM Josie: ... Don't cook too much m'self if I can help it, but I do okay. 11:04:38 PM | Edited 11:04:53 PM Khiro: EbenezeR: Well, I have some venison I need to use up. 11:10:05 PM Josie: Josie nods. 11:10:13 PM Josie: All right, well. Should I bring anythin'? 11:11:07 PM Khiro: Ebenezer thinks. "Some bread. Maybe something to drink?" 11:11:40 PM Josie: What kinda thing? 11:11:58 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Your choice! 11:14:14 PM Josie: ... wine or somethin' stronger? 11:15:49 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Wine is perfectly fine. 11:17:30 PM Josie: Josie looks a bit anxious. 11:17:34 PM Josie: ... don't know what kind's proper. 11:18:02 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: ...neither do I, to be honest. My father had this great big cellar full of the stuff, but it mostly all tastes teh same to me. 11:18:48 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Something red, I think that's supposed to go with meat. 11:20:30 PM Josie: Oh, all right. Good. 11:20:52 PM Josie: ... got a good education, but not in that kinda stuff. 11:24:27 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Don't think just because I have this accent I'm horribly sophisticated. I'm really not. 11:27:34 PM Josie: Ain't that, just that you grew up with more o' that kinda thing. 11:30:26 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Well, I grew up around it, anyway. 11:34:23 PM Josie: S'all right, I don't care if you don't. 11:41:31 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: It's a date, then. I live just upstairs, so. 11:43:14 PM Josie: ... all right, I'll be there. 11:43:20 PM Josie: Josie smiles, kisses him on the cheek and heads out! 8:03:18 PM Khiro: Okay! 8:07:09 PM Khiro: Kate found herself with some time to kill. 8:09:06 PM Josie: Josie ... does not take the gun out and look at it! 8:09:33 PM Khiro: Hee. She's basically carrying around a magical bomb strapped to her ribs! 8:09:37 PM Josie: Josie ... has actually no idea what to do next. Well no, she goes to the town doctor and asks if the dead guy has any interesting or distinctive features! 8:14:45 PM Khiro: Okay! You haven't met Doc Preston yet, an older gent in a slighty blood white apron. He's pretty much totally bald, but has an impressive beard. He's also short, at about 5'3". 8:15:32 PM Josie: You Doc Preston? 8:15:42 PM Josie: Josie holds out her hand to him to shake! ... unless he's full of blood and entrails. 8:15:48 PM Khiro: Preston: Yes ma'am. 8:16:00 PM Khiro: And yes, his hands are kinda bloody. 8:16:35 PM Josie: Josie doesn't, then. 8:16:54 PM Josie: Marshal Candlemas. Helpin' Sheriff Statler with the investigation. Mind if I take a look? 8:17:15 PM Khiro: Preston: Oh, right. Yeah, c'mon back, I'll take you to the fella. 8:17:45 PM Khiro: He leads you into the back, where the guy is lying on a slab! Still kinda.... cut open. 8:19:18 PM Josie: Josie looks at it, frowning, pushing away the vague queasiness. 8:19:56 PM Khiro: Preston: This fella was in pretty good shape. Maybe around forty years old. Didn't have much of tan, as you can see. Maybe not from these parts. 8:22:10 PM Josie: Hm. What makes you think that? 8:23:05 PM Khiro: Preston: Fella was in good shape, but didn't have any callouses or blisters. 8:24:31 PM Josie: Hmm. 8:24:36 PM Josie: Josie looks at his feet, and his hands. 8:25:01 PM Khiro: Pretty soft! 8:26:08 PM Josie: Hm. 8:26:21 PM Josie: Any tattoos, scars might be distinguishin'? 8:26:48 PM Khiro: Preston nods, and points to a deep scar around his neck! 8:28:24 PM Josie: ... that a cut throat or a hangin' didn't take? 8:30:00 PM Khiro: Preston: I'm thinking more that someone tried to cut his throat. Fella probably couldn't talk real loud. 8:32:08 PM Josie: Hm. 8:32:21 PM Josie: Was he wearin' a scarf or somethin' to cover it up? 8:33:52 PM | Edited 8:35:45 PM Khiro: Preston: Well, as long as he kept his shirt collar buttoned up, it probably wasn't terrible visible. 8:35:23 PM Josie: Hmm. So. A real quiet man, or a hoarse one, or a mute. 8:36:17 PM Khiro: Preston: Wanna see the bullet? 8:36:33 PM Josie: Yeah, kinda do, actually. 8:37:06 PM Khiro: He nods and turns around, handing you a tray with the silver slug on it. It's been cleaned at this point, so there's no blood. 8:37:56 PM Josie: Josie peers at it, rolling it around a bit. 8:38:21 PM Khiro: Looks like a .357 round, probably a rifle shot. 8:39:20 PM Josie: Rifle, most likely. 8:41:01 PM Khiro: Preston: Don't know much about guns, myself." 8:42:31 PM Josie: Not really my field either, t'be honest. 8:47:12 PM Khiro: Preston: Well, the bullet was in there pretty deep. 8:49:18 PM Josie: Hm. 8:49:29 PM Josie: Any indication why it killed 'im? 8:50:24 PM Khiro: Preston: Not a one. He mighta been a supernatural type. 8:51:30 PM Josie: Prob'ly a safe bet. 8:52:32 PM Khiro: Preston: Only think I can think of that makes sense. Even though sense here is pretty subjective. 8:53:17 PM Josie: Hmm. Notice anythin' else? Odd features? 8:57:08 PM Khiro: Preston: Can say as I have noticed anything else. He got the right number of organs and limbs. 8:59:12 PM Josie: Hm. All right. Thanks, Doc. 9:00:03 PM Khiro: Preston: No problem. Anything else I can help you with, marshal? 9:01:20 PM Josie: ... don't think so. Thanks, though. 9:01:40 PM Josie: Josie has not forgotten her meeting with the preacher at midnight tonight, either! 9:03:29 PM Khiro: Yep! At the graaaaaaaaveyaaaaaaaard. It's about two in the afternoon right now. 9:05:40 PM Josie: Josie doesn't know what to do next. Heads back to the hotel for lunch! 9:07:17 PM Khiro: Okay! THere's quite a few people in there getting food. 9:08:58 PM Josie: Josie wanders over to Miss Merril, if she's around. 9:09:57 PM Khiro: She is! Serving drinks right now. 9:12:44 PM Josie: Hey, Miss Merril. Anybody new in town 'round the last couple days? 9:13:31 PM Khiro: Merril: You mean, staying in the hotel? No. In fact, some folk have left since the festival is over. 9:15:15 PM Josie: Nobody you didn't recognize? 9:17:15 PM Khiro: Merril: Those I didn't recognize, they got family in town. 9:18:22 PM Josie: Josie nods. 9:18:46 PM Josie: All as it should be, then. ... there anythin' left from lunch? I know I'm a little behind. Expectin' a late supper, so might as well have a late lunch anyhow. 9:19:37 PM Khiro: Merril nods: Sure! Still got some chicken and some bread and some beans. 9:21:14 PM Josie: Just a little chicken and some bread, then, if that's all right. 9:22:05 PM Khiro: She beams and nods, disappearing into the back. 9:24:23 PM Josie: Josie waits, listening to the conversations. 9:24:50 PM Khiro: It's all pretty inoccuous stuff. 9:25:58 PM Khiro: Merril comes back after a few minutes, putting some food in front of you! 9:28:06 PM Josie: Josie eats it! 9:28:14 PM Khiro: It is delicious! 9:31:02 PM Josie: Josie pays, of course. ... but she's not sure what to do next! 9:31:14 PM Josie: Josie decides to ask Miss Merril about wines when she comes around next. 9:32:13 PM Khiro: She comes back around! People are filing out, so it has become less busy. 9:35:11 PM Josie: Miss Merril? I need to buy a bottle o' wine. ... somethin' nice. Don't know a thing 'bout wine, though. 9:35:22 PM Khiro: Merril: Oh? What for? 9:36:07 PM Josie: ... for dinner? Somethin' as might go with stew? 9:40:57 PM Khiro: Merril: What kind of stew? 9:42:25 PM Josie: Venison. 9:42:44 PM Khiro: Merril thinks. "How much you lookin' to spend?" 9:43:17 PM Josie: ... I don't know, what's the range? 9:44:24 PM Khiro: Merril: Well, my most expensive one is near twenty dollars. I got some for five or ten, too. 9:45:09 PM Josie: ... anythin' for $15? 9:45:17 PM Josie: Josie decides to blow an insane portion of her monthly salary. 9:45:23 PM Khiro: Merril: You sure? 9:46:53 PM Josie: Yeah, I'm sure. 9:53:20 PM Josie: ... can't skimp. 9:57:10 PM Khiro: ((Sorry, phone call!)) She nods, and dives into the back! 9:57:41 PM Josie: ((No worries. I'm Slugging someone in Star Trek. Sluggo is so very irritating, she makes me giggle.)) 9:58:08 PM Khiro: ((Hee!)) 9:58:33 PM Khiro: SHe comes back a couple minutes later with a bottle of red wine. "This'll do. You seein' Mr. Dingo?" 9:59:20 PM Josie: Josie turns bright red, and mumbles, "Yes." 10:00:00 PM Khiro: Merril: didn't mean any offense, marshal, just saw you dancing in here last night. 10:01:00 PM Josie: Oh, well... don't do that too much. Dancin' I mean. ... seems frivolous. 10:01:21 PM Khiro: Merril: Of course it is. Most fun things are. 10:03:12 PM Josie: Don't know 'bout that, I like workin'. ... what d'you know 'bout Mr. Dingo? 10:04:12 PM Khiro: Merril: Oh, he's a nice fella. Knows a lot of strange stuff. He still workin' on that book? 10:05:22 PM Josie: He's writin' a book? 10:06:19 PM Khiro: Merril: Yeah, some kinda almanac. Is that the right word? He's writing about all the different kinds of monsters and critters we see around here. Or he was when he first blew into town. 10:07:07 PM Josie: ... huh. I'll have to ask him 'bout it. What kinda monsters *are* there in town? Haven't seen anythin' unusual, 'cept different kinda folks, and they ain't monsters. 'cept Fennick. 10:07:27 PM Khiro: Merril: Oh, I mean outside of town. 10:08:48 PM Josie: Huh, I see. How long's he been here in town? 10:11:18 PM Khiro: Merril: Near half a year, I think. He stayed here when he first moved into town. 10:14:05 PM Josie: He got any particular friends? 10:16:02 PM Khiro: Merril: Well, I don't see him that much since I don't leave the inn. but when he takes his meals in here, he usually sits alone. 10:17:59 PM Josie: Said he wasn't married or anythin' like that, so.... 10:19:48 PM Khiro: Merril: He seems a good man. Like I said, knows a lotta odd stuff. He once translated this old poem from Italian for one of my waitresses. 10:20:37 PM Josie: Real well-educated, I'd say. 10:23:36 PM Josie: ... thanks. Just used to askin' around about folks. 10:26:32 PM Khiro: Merril: I imagine that's not a thing that you can just shut off. Investigatin'. 10:26:59 PM Josie: Josie looks relieved. "Exactly." 10:27:09 PM Josie: ... I should go see if Miss Marta's around. 10:27:47 PM Khiro: Merril: Marta? Why? She okay? 10:29:00 PM Josie: Oh, sure, I'm sure she's all right. ... just wanted some advice, is all. 10:29:39 PM Khiro: Merril: Oh, okay. Well, don't let me keep you, marshal. 10:30:26 PM Josie: Josie nods, and heads on over to the brothel to try to find Miss Marta, stepping into the lobby once she gets there. 10:32:06 PM | Edited 10:32:13 PM Khiro: There's no one around, as it's the middle of the day, but the door has a bell on it, and Kiska comes out. "Marshal?" 10:32:56 PM Josie: ... yeah, I was hopin' to speak to Miss Marta, if she ain't too busy. 10:33:16 PM Khiro: She raises an eyebrow. "Something wrong?" 10:33:52 PM Josie: No! ... no. Just wanted some advice, is all. She's helpin' me with... with a problem I got, kinda. 10:35:32 PM Khiro: Kiska: Well, then I'll go get her. 10:35:46 PM Khiro: She goes into the back, and a few minutes later, Marta comes out. "Marshal?" 10:37:08 PM Josie: Hey, Miss Marta. ... can we talk alone somewhere, maybe? 10:37:25 PM Khiro: Marta nods. "Sure. C'mon back to my room." 10:37:54 PM Josie: Josie takes off her hat, holding it in both hands. 10:37:57 PM Khiro: She leads you to the upper floor of the Lamplight, where things are a good deal less... fripperied. 10:40:37 PM Josie: Josie follows her, quietly, looking a bit relieved as it starts to look more normal. 10:41:00 PM Khiro: Her room is very normal, too, a bed, a desk, a vanity, normal stuff. 10:41:12 PM Khiro: Marta: Have a seat. 10:46:46 PM Josie: Josie sits at the desk. 10:46:56 PM Josie: ... goin' to dinner with Mr. Dingo tonight, tell me what I should do. 10:47:14 PM Khiro: She sits at the vanity, turning the chair around. "Well... what do you want t happen?" 10:47:28 PM Josie: ... happen? 10:48:50 PM Khiro: Marta nods. "Yeah. What do you want the result to be?" 10:52:32 PM Josie: Josie stares. 10:52:38 PM Josie: ... ain't too sure I'm followin'. 10:52:58 PM Khiro: Marta: ... why are you going to dinner with him? 10:55:02 PM Khiro: Marta: You like him, right? 10:55:25 PM Josie: Yes? 10:57:48 PM Josie: Sure. I mean, yeah, I do. 10:58:26 PM Khiro: Marta: So that's why you're going to dinner, to spend time with him, right? 10:59:39 PM Josie: Right. 11:00:25 PM Khiro: Marta: ... dont' think me indelicate, marshal. But you're not asking about.... being intimate with him, right? 11:00:42 PM Josie: ... what? 11:02:22 PM Josie: Josie is baffled. 11:06:21 PM Khiro: Marta: ... you know. Um. Well, I guess you're not asking about that. 11:06:45 PM Josie: About what? Don't know what you mean. 11:07:23 PM Khiro: Marta: Don't worry about it. Just... be yourself, Marshal. 11:08:07 PM Josie: Well I don't know what that means, anyhow. 11:11:22 PM Khiro: Marta: It means... you know. When and man and a woman... you know. Or a man and a man sometimes. Or a woman and a woman. 11:13:12 PM Khiro: ((She was raised in a brothel!)) 11:14:04 PM Josie: ... wait, you m... well I ain't doin' *that*. I'm respectable! 11:14:53 PM Khiro: Marta: ...well, there's nothing disrespectable about it, Marshal. 11:15:05 PM Khiro: Marta: It's just what people do. 11:18:13 PM Khiro: MArta smiles. "But don't worry about that. Just... be yourself." 11:19:10 PM Josie: ... *Some* people. Ain't married. ... 11:19:49 PM Khiro: Marta: ... you are in a brothel, Marshal. 11:22:02 PM Josie: Well I know, but I ain't... I mean, not that it's ... I mean, I know why the folks here do what they do, I know it ain't easy for 'em, but I'm not... I mean... 11:22:13 PM Josie: Josie gets flustered rather quickly. 11:22:39 PM Khiro: Marta: It's okay, marshal, I mispoke. Just don't worry about it. 11:24:35 PM Josie: ... he's not gonna expect *that*, is he? 11:27:00 PM Khiro: Marta: I doubt it. He seems too gentlemanly for that. Besides, you only just kissed for the first time last night. 11:28:11 PM Josie: ... I don't know what I'm thinkin', anyhow, he'd never marry me. 11:29:02 PM Khiro: Marta: ...maybe get to know each other first, before you worry about that sort of thing. Live in the moment, not in teh future. 11:29:31 PM Josie: Well if we don't got any kinda future I ain't too sure what the point is. 11:29:57 PM Khiro: Marta: Did he say he'd never marry you? 11:30:56 PM Josie: ... well, no, but I'm always on the road. An' he's got a business here. 11:31:13 PM Khiro: Marta: Can you divine the future? 11:32:20 PM Josie: ... do I *look* like I can divine anythin'? No. 11:36:54 PM Khiro: Marta: So give him a chance. 11:38:44 PM Josie: ... a chance to do what? 11:39:00 PM Khiro: Marta: To see where it goes! 11:41:18 PM Josie: ... you sure? 11:41:49 PM Khiro: Marta nods earnestly! 11:42:23 PM Josie: Well... all right. So I just... be myself. ... don't rightly know what that means but I'll muddle through somehow, I guess. 11:43:54 PM Khiro: Marta: Don't try to be what you think he wants you to be. Be you. 11:44:27 PM Josie: Josie rubs her forehead. 11:44:32 PM Josie: Don't rightly know how to be anybody else anyhow. 11:46:12 PM Khiro: Marta: Then you shouldn't have a problem. Just don't overthink things. 11:47:54 PM Josie: ... wine might help. 11:48:06 PM Khiro: Marta: Probably! 11:51:11 PM Josie: Josie nods. 11:51:13 PM Josie: All right.